


祝你幸福

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	祝你幸福

“她回来了。”

裴珠泫说这话时姜涩琪口中的三明治正嚼到一半，她顿了顿停止咀嚼轻轻应了一声转而继续专注于早餐。在她终于喝完杯中最后一口牛奶后，裴珠泫听到了她淹没于食物中的下半句话。

“我会尽快搬出去的。”

姜涩琪的反应平淡超出了裴珠泫的预计，没有剑拔弩张的对峙，也没用歇斯底里的哀求挽留，姜涩琪的干脆让裴珠泫有些无所适从。她不愿暴露内心的窘迫，“需要帮忙的话随时开口。”一句话封去了退路。

姜涩琪没有回答，眼神注视着面前这个朝夕相处了三年之久的人欲言又止。所有的话语都转为一个微笑释出，姜涩琪勾了勾嘴角，“不用。”

算了，姜涩琪告诉自己算了。她承认她的失败，就算裴珠泫给了机会，可这三年的时间她也没能将那人从裴珠泫心中剔除。这一点姜涩琪大概比当事人还要心知肚明。裴珠泫的梦呓，醉后遍遍呼唤的名字，甚至连在自己身下承欢时无意识吐露的称谓，一直都不是自己。

三年的陪伴抵不过三年的空白。姜涩琪越过餐桌吻上裴珠泫，即便唇齿相依无数次，她仍旧像初次那样无限贪恋她的温润柔软。

“最后再做一次吧。”  
这是姜涩琪第一次用肯定的语气。

“好。”  
裴珠泫没有拒绝。

大抵是因为最后一次的缠绵，姜涩琪的动作没了以往惯有的小心翼翼，带着些许大胆却依然温柔虔诚。她闭眼感受裴珠泫的一切，用唇齿勾勒身下人的曲线，她熟悉她身上的每处却又像是初次邂逅。

身上的衣料早已如数褪去，她们毫无阻隔的拥抱住彼此，烫人的体温分不清是因谁的情欲而高涨攀升。姜涩琪含住年上的耳垂舔舐着，被戳中敏感点的娇人没能忍住那声喘，下意识收紧双臂仿佛要将两人嵌在一起。身下的泛滥已成灾，年下却丝毫没有伸手援救之意。但她终于放过了对耳垂的进攻转而在裴珠泫脖颈间流连。姜涩琪从未掩饰过对裴珠泫锁骨的喜爱，只是这次她没有和以前一样用轻柔的吻勾勒形状，而是开口留下了一个齿印便作罢。

意料外的吃痛给了神经一个恰到好处的刺激，一阵从未有过的狂热的刺激让裴珠泫竟觉得有些过瘾。然而来不及细细体味，她又被姜涩琪的下一步动作夺去了心神。

在年下指尖的摩挲下，裴珠泫感到汗毛轻轻竖立在她的胫骨上，全身的血液似乎都争着向上翻涌，仿佛下一秒就要冲破血管。腰肢不受控制地贴紧对方的躯体扭动起来缓解内心的燥热，姜涩琪不得不腾出一只手托住裴珠泫维持平衡。

姜涩琪的食指终于越过重重曲径通幽，然而她却只来回勾抹了几下便停下了动作。突然的停滞让正渐入佳境的裴珠泫蹙起了眉，她不满地注视着姜涩琪，眼里浓厚的情欲却让这一眼的抗议毫无压迫力。

“我想看你自己动。”姜涩琪哑着嗓子开口，她也不确定即使是在床第上也一向保持形象的裴珠泫是否会放下矜持，她舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇判断着下一步动作。

不出意外的，裴珠泫听到这话一下变了脸色。但欲望终究占了上风，她咬住下唇像是下定了决心一般，“那你…不许看。”似乎是为了确保万无一失，裴珠泫主动低头吻住了姜涩琪，她闭眼抛却一切的羞耻心，不停颤动着的乳房闪耀着晶莹而温暖的光泽。

在这场情事中姜涩琪表现得格外理智，或许她是在强迫自己理智。她邀请着裴珠泫投入这欢愉，却以看客的姿态记录着裴珠泫动情的模样。平日里小心翼翼收敛起来的占有欲在这里表露无遗，也许只有这一刻的裴珠泫称得上是属于姜涩琪的。

因着她而扭动的腰肢。  
因着她而放下的矜持。  
因着她而迷失在情欲。

空虚的心只需要一次就能得到满足，姜涩琪终于也专心投入了这场盛事。她反抱住裴珠泫将其压在身下，这一次她并不只是无关痛痒的勾抹了。突来的收缩感并没能让姜涩琪减慢步伐，她反而又塞了一根指头进去用更快的速度进出着。触电般的酥麻从尾椎骨沿着脊椎一路攀升，从脚跟直窜头顶，裴珠泫的双手妖娆的缠住了姜涩琪光洁的背留下一道道红印，身体随着年下的动作规律的舞动，她知道她快要到了。  
然而姜涩琪并没有打算只一次就放过，想说出口的求饶被年下全数压下，封印在喉，而身体也诚实地再次主动贴上寻求更进一步的刺激。阳光被窗帘阻挡在了外面，却挡不住室内温度的升高。既然停不下来，那就继续吧，“要我。”裴珠泫搂住姜涩琪下达了最后的命令。

不得不说年下的体力旺盛得惊人，裴珠泫睁眼的时候已经一觉睡到了晚上。她动了动浑身酸痛的身体，却摸到了身侧发凉的床位。

“涩琪？”她尝试着喊年下的名字却无人应答。心中已有了答案，却仍固执地下床一处处确认。半空的衣柜，半空的洗漱台，半空的鞋架，并不宽敞的屋子此时却显得格外空荡。裴珠泫瘫坐在沙发上内心不由得为姜涩琪的行动力拍手叫好。她想起了和对方三年前的那个约定，却未料到姜涩琪能执行得如此干脆利落。

姜涩琪的行李很少，只一个行李包就装下了她的三年时光。黄粱大梦缩影在未归还的门禁钥匙，是姜涩琪留给自己最后的私心。她不知道用怎么样的方式道别才算体面，尽管不告而别也称不上有多勇。姜涩琪不耻于和那人如出一辙的行径却无可奈何，因为和那人不同，裴珠泫不会为此难过。她带着积攒了三年的疲惫投入了常去的酒吧，抱着被裴珠泫找到的万分之一可能。

电话来得及时，裴珠泫寻着声源找到手机接通，却在一声情绪不佳的“喂？”之后没了响动。陌生号码的那头是她心心念念了三年的熟悉声音，“你不开心吗？”还有即使隔了三年也依旧能被她准确觉察的心情。

“没有。”沉默了一会儿调整过来情绪的裴珠泫重新开口，“你回来了？”想要故作冷漠却还是忍不住开口关心，话一旦起了由头便开始了无止境的絮絮叨叨，三年来的委屈和不甘都在此刻借由这通电话毫无保留的向对方撒去，分不清是在抱怨还是在撒娇。

“我没来得及订酒店。”言下之意溢于言表。

“地址没变。”

“等我。”

“嗯…”

挂断电话，裴珠泫强拉扯起疲惫的身体去收拾久未使用的客房。不过是一切重回正轨而已，裴珠泫告诉自己不要再想。  
在记不清第几杯酒下肚的时候，在一旁默默关注许久的女人终于忍不住伸手拦住了姜涩琪的继续买醉。她注意到姜涩琪是在三年前，向来对酒浅尝辄止的人在三年的某天突然买起了醉。而现在的情况和三年前的那天如出一辙，只是这次她出声阻止了她。

“珠泫…欧尼？”

从满身酒气的人嘴里吐出的陌生名字大概就是她买醉的罪魁祸首。李宣美也不恼，尽管她知道眼前的人并没有彻底醉去，故意叫错的名字也许只是为了恶心多事的自己，所以她还是好脾气的解释着自己并不是她口中所说的那个人，“不过你愿意的话，今晚我也可以是这个人。”

意料之外的回答勾起了姜涩琪的阑珊的兴意，她终于舍得将目光落在跟前的人。

“你的名字？”

姜涩琪问出这一句的时候李宣美就知道有戏了。

“宣美，你可以叫我宣美。”

“我只问你一个问题，你是年上吗？”

“是。不然你看着我像…”年下吗？余下的话李宣美没能有机会说出口。

“是年上就好…”姜涩琪带着酒气的吻冲撞上来封住了唯一的逃生路口，李宣美挑了挑眉回抱住对方享受着年轻气盛的粗鲁和莽撞。

刚才随手揣进兜里的手机在屏幕暗下去的前一刻被推送的消息重新弄亮，通话记录最顶端的红色备注切断了姜涩琪的最后期冀。

“祝你幸福。”

混杂着酒吧的噪杂音乐，这是姜涩琪给裴珠泫的留言。

无论如何，我只祝你幸福。

END


End file.
